


Button-Up Shirt

by radio_antlers



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, how tf do i tag????, i was listening to girl in red when i wrote this, mal being a good girlfriend, molly is a hopeless romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radio_antlers/pseuds/radio_antlers
Summary: She looks so pretty with her button-up shirt.
Relationships: Mal Yoo/Molly (Lumberjanes)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Button-Up Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the "Parents Day" arc. It's my first time posting on here, so to anyone who reads this, I hope you like it!

It was such a simple gesture, but it tugged on her heartstrings all the same.

Not to say that everything Mal did failed to make Molly's heart flutter, because it didn’t. You could ask anyone at camp, and they'd tell you that Mal could do the smallest of things for her and she'd have total heart eyes. And Molly wouldn't deny it; she'd never felt so strongly about anybody before, and she couldn't even imagine feeling like that towards anyone that wasn't Mal. It just didn't make sense why she would, when Mal was all Molly wanted and more.

But we're getting off topic here. Simple gestures, stuff that people in relationships wouldn't bat an eye at because it was so normal to them that they wouldn't even notice it half the time; like when your partner reaches over and holds your hand when you're stressed or anxious, holding the door for you, that kind of thing. Those made Molly's heart melt. No matter how many times Mal held her hand it never ceased to bring a smile to her face.

Molly was a huge sucker for romantic tropes and clichés. Her bookshelf at home was packed with the complete "Twilight" saga, a beaten-up paperback copy of "The Fault in Our Stars," and tons of Nicholas Sparks books (not to mention a plethora of history and Greek Mythology textbooks). Her daydreams in middle school had been filled with romantic scenarios that she wished would happen to her in real life, most of the time consisting of some beautiful stranger being genuinely nice to her and meeting her basic human needs. Molly wasn't entirely sure if that was healthy, but it kept her hopeful and optimistic, so, there's that.

Given this knowledge, you can pretty much guess the blonde's reaction when Mal had draped her own trademark, button-up flannel over her girlfriend's shoulders!

It was a pretty chilly night for summer, but that didn't seem to stop the members of the Roanoke cabin from hanging out by the campfire pit after dark. Honestly, concrete walls probably couldn't hold those girls. It was pretty impressive and admirable, "it" being their determination and constant preparedness for fun and adventure, but at the same time, Jen was pretty sure that may or may not get them into quite a bit of trouble outside of camp.

They sat around the flickering flame, talking and giggling about their mishaps with the Parents Day scavenger hunt. The girls were trying their best to be quiet, as not to wake any of the nearby Zodiacs, because they all knew Diane would come outside and force the Roanokes to feel her wrath if they disrupted her "beauty sleep."

"You three should've seen my parents faces when we told them about this place!" Ripley howled, rocking slightly on the ground. "If you thought they looked weirded out when I showed them who my dance partner was, it was, like, that face but ten times the craziness!"

Jo scoffed. "Their faces were nothing compared to my dads'," the lanky girl said as she poked the campfire with a stick. "I'm going to have so much explaining to do when I get home, it's not even funny."

The rest of them giggled at Jo's comment, unable to notice Molly's face fall at the mention of going back home. The blonde girl shifted on the ground, wrapping her arms around herself, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, and cold, and anti-social. To put it simply, what the day had had in store for her had drained her completely. Not so much the scavenger hunt, that was actually a lot of fun (and Molly loved Mal's mom, she was way different from her own), but more when the group walked out of the woods and Molly laid eyes on that shiny, white car, and nearly froze, because what the junk are they doing here, how did they find her, and oh, my god, are they going to force her to go back-

"Molly? Are you okay? You don't look so hot..."

Molly's stream of rehashed, slightly panicked thoughts were interrupted by April's concerns, looking up only to be met with the tiny redhead's amber eyes staring back at her. Jo and Ripley were raising suspicious eyebrows, and out of her peripheral vision, Molly saw Mal scoot closer, and she felt her arm wrap around her shoulders. She anxiously blushed; she hadn't meant to attract any attention.

"Oh, uh, y-yeah, I'm okay," she squeaked, pinching the fabric of her shirt sleeves between two fingers, shivering a bit.

April believed her, shrugging and resuming her animated conversation with the other two girls. Mal, however, wasn't as easily fooled. Although she'd only known Molly for about a month and a half, she could read her like a book. Or, I guess, a rock 'n' roll magazine. Whatever, point is, she knew something was up.

"Molls, are you sure everything's alright?" Mal whispered, her voice light and gentle. The punk softly rubbed her girlfriend's shoulder; she didn't know what exactly was wrong, but this always seemed to calm Molly down regardless.

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Just thinking."

"About...?"

Molly bit her lip, tightening her arms around her midsection. "Today."

No more had to be said, Mal got the message loud and clear. She moved her arm from Molly's shoulder, wrapping them both around her scrawny waist and pulling her against her own rounder frame, pressing a gentle kiss to Molly's forehead. "I'm sorry, Molls." She whispered.

"Don't be," Molly simply whispered back, "it's not like it's your fault my mom's...tightly wound." She made sure to choose her words carefully; it's not like her mom could hear her from this far away, but still. Better completely, irrationally safe than sorry.

"I know. But I still feel bad," Mal stated bluntly. The corners of Molly's mouth turned slightly upward, not exactly a smile, but just a hint of one. The blonde leaned further into Mal's embrace; she was warm.

This didn't go unnoticed. "Cold?" Mal chuckled, and Molly gave a small nod.

Mal would've been totally fine with just hugging her close until the fire died out, or even walking back to the cabin with her and cuddling in either one of their bunks (she was still totally gonna try to do that tonight), but Mal was more than aware of Molly's fascination and love of cute, cheesy gestures, and Mal was pretty much looking for an opportunity to be smoother than butter 24/7. Not to mention that Molly was very obviously eyeing this specific thing.

The punk teen shrugged off her denim vest and made quick work of unbuttoning her flannel, slipping that off as well. Mal put her vest back on, and then placed the red garment over Molly's hunched shoulders, fighting back a smug grin as she watched Molly go red in the face.

"W-wait, won't you get cold?" Molly mumbled after a moment, looking her girlfriend up and down with an anxious and blushy look on her face. Let's just say Mal's attire wasn't exactly fit for this breezy, chilly weather they were having. "That vest and tank top won't protect you from the elements, Mal."

Mal shrugged. "Meh, I'm practically weather-intolerant." She smirked. "And besides, you look pretty adorable wearing my flannel."

Her sly comment only made the blonde archer blush an even brighter shade of red. Funny, the color almost matched the shirt. Molly sheepishly drew the fabric tight around her upper torso, inhaling the familiar, comforting scent of her girlfriend as it wafted into her face. It smelt oddly like root beer and, well, campfire. She didn't even have to take another sniff; she knew she liked it.

Mal outstretched her arms again, and Molly moved impossibly closer, resting her head on Mal's shoulder and nuzzling her face in the crook of her neck as best she could. The red flannel was actually quite thermal, and it almost felt right draped over Molly's shoulders, like (besides on Mal of course) it belonged there. She wasn't looking forward to giving it back.

"Aww, you two are so cute!" April squealed. She sounded like a mom.

Molly and Mal both blushed, giggling. "Yeah, we know," Mal stated, "you've only told us, what, a thousand times?"

"Sorry!" April apologized sheepishly. "I just can't help it. I pretty much get to watch a romantic comedy play out!" The hyperactive redhead took a closer look at her friends and squealed even louder when she noticed Mal's flannel blanketing Molly's shoulders. "Aah! Mal, you're acting like such a gentle-woman! Jo, Ripley, how adorable is this!?"

Jo rolled her eyes at April's antics, but agreed nonetheless. "Yeah, you two are pretty adorable."

"When's the wedding?" Ripley blurted, giggling as she watched the two older teens choke on air.

"What?" Molly spluttered, looking at her feet to hide the fact that her face was the color of a tomato. "It's a little bit early to be considering marriage, right?" She whispered that last bit more to herself than anybody else.

Mal just chuckled uncomfortably, carding a hand through her jet black hair. "Well, uh, I guess I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it-"

"You've thought about this!?" Molly whisper-shouted, more flustered than ever. She clenched the fabric of Mal's flannel tighter as a sharp, cool gust of wind rushed by. Her reaction to Mal's confession was a little over the top, now that she thought about it; she'd also maybe fantasized about getting married to Mal and ditching her awful home life. Oops, was that too much?

The girls' conversation was interrupted by gravel crunching behind them. They whipped their heads around so quickly it was a little shocking when a sickening snap didn't cut through the air. Jen was standing a couple feet away from them, flashlight in hand and kind smile on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for you five to start heading back to the cabin," the counselor informed them, gesturing back to the pathway with her flashlight.

Ripley hopped up from the rickety bench, skipping up by Jen's side and almost immediately started talking to her about god knows what, shortly followed by Jo and April. Mal got up from the ground, dusting herself off and extending a hand towards Molly to help her up.

"Do you want your flannel back?" Molly asked as they started walking up the pathway.

Mal shook her head. "Nah," she grinned, intertwining their fingers, "keep it. You look really cute."

The blonde blushed again (honestly, if somebody saw her, they'd think she had a fever or heatstroke at this point. She couldn't help it! Mal just had a way), giving Mal's hand a squeeze.

You know what's better than a dream? A memory. At least now Molly didn't have to dream of somebody offering their coat to aid her discomfort, she could just think back to when Mal's button-up shirt actually rested on her shoulders, when Mal met her needs. Funny, really, how the simplest of gestures could send somebody over the moon and make not only their day, but possibly their entire week, depending on the person.

Molly made a strong mental note to return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> This was cross-posted from FFNet, so I apologize for any errors!


End file.
